An ad-hoc wireless network is a type of a peer-to-peer mode for performing direct communication among a plurality of radio stations without the aid of an access point or other wired network connections. The ad-hoc wireless network is useful since a wireless network can be configured rapidly and easily in a place where a wireless infrastructure does not exist.
In the ad-hoc wireless network, a routing path is configured by selecting an intermediary node (or an intermediary terminal) between a source terminal and a target terminal (or a destination terminal) on the basis of a routing algorithm. Most of well-known routing algorithms aim to select a minimum number of intermediary nodes between the source terminal and the target terminal. However, a routing path having the minimum number of intermediary nodes is not necessarily an optimal routing path. For example, if the intermediary node between the source terminal and the target terminal is located at an edge of a coverage region of the source terminal, there is a disadvantage in that the routing path, which transmits data, may be broken due to a movement of the source terminal or the intermediary node. However, a routing path formed with a relatively large number of intermediary nodes between the source terminal and the target terminal disadvantageously leads to an increase in an amount of power consumed among the plurality of intermediary nodes.
For example, a Location-Aided Routing (LAR) algorithm is a representative routing algorithm which uses location information selected from among well-known routing algorithms. The LAR is an algorithm for determining an expected zone in which the target terminal can move at an average speed during a unit time and a request zone in which the source terminal must transmit a message according to the expected zone, and for selecting an intermediary terminal within the request zone. The LAR disadvantageously delivers many messages unnecessarily since the source terminal transmits and receives a message for configuring a routing path with respect to all terminals in the request zone. Also, since an average speed of the target terminal is used, an error may occur when the expected zone is determined when there is a significant change in a movement speed of the target terminal since such a change may have an effect on a calculation used to determine the request zone. That is, there is a disadvantage in that the conventional LAR unnecessarily consumes the computation and transmission power of all terminals included in the request zone.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a routing algorithm which takes into consideration both an amount of transmission power consumed by a terminal and a broken routing path phenomenon.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.